Block copolymers have been employed in adhesive compositions for many years, primarily because of their high cohesive strengths and their ability to phase separate and form physical associations which act as crosslinks which are normally formed by chemical vulcanization. Block copolymers such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,239,478 are either linear or radial or star styrene-butadiene or styrene-isoprene block copolymers. These polymers generally have high cohesive strength and can be readily tackified to yield good adhesive properties.
The use of many of these polymers in certain applications is limited because the viscosities of the polymers are too high. For instance, adhesive manufacturers would like to lower the application temperature of hot melt adhesives in order to apply them to thinner substrates and to improve the melt stability of the adhesive. However, lower application temperatures (less than 300.degree. F.) result in unacceptably high adhesive melt viscosities so that common processing and application equipment cannot be used. The common solution to this problem has been to add diblock polymer or make the main polymer with a high percentage of uncoupled diblock arms. This lowers the viscosity but has the undesirable effect of lowering the tensile strengths of these polymers and adhesives produced with them have poor properties. U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,949 suggested another approach whereby a star-shaped asymmetric block copolymer having styrene-diene and diene homopolymer arms was used. These star polymers generally have very high viscosities, i.e. 40,000 to 100,000 cps in adhesive compositions containing 40% polymer by weight.
Thus, it can be seen that there is a need for polymers which can be used to produce adhesives with a better balance of properties, e.g. to be able to retain good adhesive properties and have lower viscosities. As will be seen below, the present invention helps to satisfy that need.